Gatherings
This page is meant for Gatherings only... Here the warriors meet under the full moon to share news of their Clans. Archives [2012] Gathering Times Stoem is in charge of putting the gathering times on the community messages Gathering Number 1 ~ January 26th, 2013 Auroraspirit bounded into the clearing, followed by Falcontalon and Cloudsky. ------ Icefeather and Talonclaw followed WinterClan, along with Firestorm, Goldenmoon, and Kumquatcloud. ------- Nightpaw shuffled towards the other clans. "This is my first gathering!' she mewed excitedly to Nightheart. ------ Lostpaw looked around, uneasy. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:50, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Risingstar padded into Fourtrees with a glimpse of pride in his gaze. He was saddened by the fact that his loved leader, Blackstar had died, but despite this, he had to keep WinterClan strong. They had won the battle with SummerClan, but lost much more. Frostshell, Mistcloud, Steamcloud, Blackstar and more. He jumped onto the ledge, and saw shocked faces at the sight of Rising''star''. 00:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Strongheart slipped into Fourtrees behind Rowanstar and Stormclaw. He bristled at all the WinterClan cats starting at him. Cheetahpaw arrived, bouncing with joy. His fur tingled with excitment, and his eyes lit up the night like a blaze of green and yellow fire. --- Stormclaw walked alongside Rowanstar than sat down next to the other clan deputies. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 00:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Rowanstar walked into Fourtrees, her eyes like an angry ocean. She padded next to her deputy. "Don't act too friendly towards WinterClan," she whispered. Rowanstar jumped onto the ledge, her blue gaze meeting Risingstar's green one. She gave a curt nod and looked down at the Clans. She sighed. SummerClan looks awfully small. 00:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Risingstar looked down at the deputies. His eyes widened. Stormclaw! he thought. He growled. The tom that got me in trouble as a kit! 00:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Silentspark walked in after her leader.-- Mudstar jumped onto the rock. Where is Blackstar? ''she wondered.-- Mistysky settled next to the rest of her Clan. 00:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Everything's so big." Lostpaw meowed, crouching on the ground. "There's so many cats!" ---- Nightpaw's eyes widened at the other Clans, and she clung to Nightheart's pelt. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Shallowsplash walked into the clearing slowly, her eyes slightly widened. Yes, the ginger she-cat had been to many gatherings beforehand, but the sight of all these cats gathered under the light of a full moon never failed to astonish her. Rainsong walked quickly, her short pelt on end. This was her first gathering as a warrior, holding off for three moons after her ceremony because of sickness. Her brother, Phantomwing, walked beside her, his eyes half-closed. Rainsong had noticed that her brother had seemed more quiet and tired as of late, but didn't bother to question him about it. 00:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahpaw nodded in agreement, his eyes wide with amazment --- Stormclaw nodded with Rowanstar "Im not too happy with them after the battle" he growled low. He spotted Risingstar looking at him and he returned his gaze steadily, his eyes flashing with resentment. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 00:25, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Asterpaw, Cypresspaw, Toadpaw and Curlpaw all bounded over to talk to the other apprentices. Pikepaw stood next to her mentor, Silentspark. Crowfoot, Mottledfur and Brightfur talked to warriors from other clans. Gustywind chattered about with another AutumnClan cat. Bbun (talk) 00:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Ripplesong chatted with Gustywind. -- Sparkpaw looked around. -- Shadowpaw chatted with a SpringClan apprentice. -- Tanzaniteshadow crouched in the shadows, her eyes slanted. ''' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 00:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Strongheart sat with Alpinefeather. -- Cashmereflower sat with Dingopaw, the two having an in depth conversation about hunting techniques. Leafheart smiled, shaking her head, padding up to Fireheart. --Longstripe nuzzled Brightdrop. "How're the little ones?" he purred. Rainsong looked around, her thick, plumy pelt slightly fluffed out from the cold. She looked around, wondering if any cats would approach her, first. Phantomwing ditched his sister, heading over to where SummerClan was. He narrowed his eyes, searching out Ivyheart in the crowd of pelts. 00:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Kit, you looking for your she-friend?" Patchtooth asked as he emerged from the SummerClan cats. "Well, sorry to say it to you, but she's an elder. She's probably at camp, too old to come over here." ---- "Anything interesting happen in AutumnClan lately?" Gustywind asked the gray she-cat. Bbun (talk) 00:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Lostpaw nodded and stayed close to Cheetahpaw. ---- Icefeather looked around, her white fur fluffed up., ------ Goldenmoon blinked and looked at the sky. ------ Nightpaw watched some apprentices talk. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hawkheart stalked into Fourtrees, his blue eyes shifting about. He sat next to Stormclaw, close as if nothing had happened. "Why hello, Stormclaw," he said evilly. 00:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Stormclaw narrowed his eyes "Hawkheart" he nodded curtly. --- Cheetahpaw saw Risingstar "I have to apologize" he shifted his paws "Ill come back" he promised Lostpaw, he then tumbled to the High Rock, which was so big I have to go up there? ''he thought. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 01:03, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Lostpaw blinked and crawled over slightly. "How do the leader's get up that high?" she mewed quietly. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Cashmereflower poked Dingopaw. Phantomwing short a glance at the cat who had called him kit, narrowing his eyes. About to make a harsh, snappy reply, the tom cut himself off, forcing his fur to settle, and ears to prick up again, not wanting to be scolded by Risingstar. "Yes, Ivyheart. Is she at camp?" he meowed hastily, longing to see his mate again, but careful enough to make sure no other cat could guess his relationship with the she-cat. 01:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Mousepaw looked at the other Clans, amazed at how many other cats could even sit here. She glanced at her siblings and could tell they thought the same. --- Spottedpool looked up at the Great Rock, and noticed Risingspirit from WinterClan sat upon there. He must have become leader, she thought, and pictured the name Risingstar. What a nice name. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 21:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yes. Why are you asking that?" Patchtooth replied to the gray and white tom. Goldenpaw talked about things with Forgottenpaw. Bbun (talk) 21:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Forrgottenpaw purred and nuzzled her friend. Mudstar dipped her head to Risngstar. "Hello, Risingspirit. Is Blackstar sick?" she asked. 21:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Spottedfern padded into the clearing at sat with the other medicine cats, spitting. --- Icefeather looked around and chatted with some expectant queens. ----- Nightpaw looked around. --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Risingstar shook his head. "I sadly say, that Blackstar hunts with StarClan now." He put out his paw. "Call me Rising''star." 21:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ysoltstar leapt up to join the other leaders, ready.---- Silverwave padded over to Stormclaw. "Stormkit and Redkit are apprentices," she mewed, leading Stormpaw over to his father. 21:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Mudstar dipped her head to the new leader. "She will be missed dearly. She was a great friend of mine." She touched her mose to Risingstar's shoulder respectfully."I'm sure you will make a wonderful leader, Risingstar. I hope I can continue the friendship I had with WinterClan while she lead. Welcome, Risingstar." she finished. 21:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Spottedfern licked her paw grumpily. The old she-cat hated gatherings. ------ "It seem a little frightening, but it's a great honor to raise the Clan's future warriors." Rainwhisper meowed to Icefeather. She nodded. ----- Firestorm and Goldenmoon looked around. --[[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (Foreshadowing >:) @Ferk) Risingstar nodded. "AutumnClan is a strong Clan, and I am happy to be friends with you." --- Brackenpaw spat at the ground. "I never got to go to a Gathering, and I'm amlost a warrior!" He grabbed some vine, and headed off to Fourtrees. "I will show that idiot Froststar and the others!" Brackenpaw arrived, and saw SpringClan just settling in. He snuck behind all the cats, and climbed up the hidden part of the tree of which the leaders sit on. Brackenpaw struggled to make it up, his green eyes just about ready to shoot out of his head. The golden brown tom sat on some branches a few fox lengths above the leaders, and rested there. "Attention, Clans! I am done with SpringClan!" 22:21, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah! Die, tom-lover!" Cypresspaw hissed. "WE don't want any of your tom love in SpringClan!" Bbun (talk) 22:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Brackenpaw held back tears. "If I cannot be accepted for who I am...I don't want to be accepted at all. Goodbye, Clans...SpringClan. Goodbye Froststar, I hope you learn how to lead your Clan better." Risingstar looked up. "Don't do it, little buddy!" He called. Rowanstar called up as well. "I lost my mate, your family will be devastated!" Brackenpaw shook his head. "No they won't." He saw Corruptpaw in the crowd. "Bye Corruptpaw, I love you..." Brackenpaw tied the vine around his neck. Rowanstar tried climbling up the tree, but Brackenpaw had already tied the vine to the branch. Rowanstar got to the branch, and met eyes with Brackenpaw. "Please...stop," she mewed, almost falling off the branch. Brackenpaw looked at Rowanstar. "I don't know you, but I wish I found your Clan first." Brackenpaw jumped, his neck breaking on the impact. He was hanging right in front of Froststar's face. 22:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Icefeather shrieked and ran over. "Oh, StarClan, no!" ------ Goldenmoon gasped in shock. ------ Forestpaw got to his paws. "Brackenpaw!" he screeched. -------- Sparkpaw from SplashClan let out a frightened wail. ----- Nightheart shoved Nightpaw into her fur to save her daughter from the horrible image that lay in front of her. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yes! That kittypet scum is DEAD!" Cypresspaw cheered. Asterpaw scolded her. "How could you appreciate that?" Bbun (talk) 22:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Raypaw yowled in anger. -- Sparkpaw from SpC glared at Cypresspaw. "Are you really that stupid to cheer for a dead clanmate! Listen, it doesn't matter who are are. ''You got your own thoughts, and your own life, and someone comes trying to ruin it like a selfish brat." ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 22:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Ysoltstar put her ears back, crying. He streatched, cutting the vines. He gently picked up the tom's body.---- Silverwave gasped, pelt prickling.----Xaphanpaw stood beside Asterpaw, bristling. "He's part of our clan!" he hissed at Cypresspaw.---- Soaringsong scolded Cypresspaw. "Don't EVER say that!" she spat. 22:42, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Forestpaw turned around on Cypresspaw. "What's wrong with you?" ---- Thornfang bared his teeth slightly. ------ Icefeather sobbed. What if that happens to one of my kits? ''[[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Risingstar, Rowanstar and all of SummerClan and WinterClan looked at Froststar. Rowanstar pinned him down. "What did you do?" 22:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Arrowdash gasped. "Dear StarClan," mewed, pushing his nose into Silentspark's fur. Longstripe gasped and put his tail over Brightdrop's eyes. -- Granitepaw gasped, tearing up. He turned away at the sight of his friend hanging there, limp and lifeless. "Dear StarClan no. Why didn't you help him? He might've stayed alive!" he hissed. Lunarflower lay her tail on her son's shoulder. "It's not StarClan's fault," she murmured, her violet eyes full of pain. -- Cashmeweflower screeched, hiding her eyes, pushing her nose into Dingopaw's fur. -- Leafheart wretched, turning away. Icefeather vomited, partially from morning sickness and patrially from Brackenpaw's death. (Don't ask me why she has MS during the middle of the night .-.) ----- Forestpaw laid his ears back. "Why, StarClan? Why were you so cruel to him?" ---- Nightpaw looked up. "H-he's dead, momma." she mewed to Nightheart like a kit. "I know, sweetheart." Nightheart meowed. --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Brackenpaw! No!" ''Corruptpaw screeched. He ran up to the tree and scrambled up the trunk. He dropped onto the rock and brabbed Brackenpaw. "Brackenpaw... No... I love you! Why did you have to go!?!? BRACKENPAW!!!!" Corruptpaw screeched to the sky. He sat hovering over Brackenpaw's body, hissing and growling at anyone who dared come near him. "Brackenpaw... Why did you have to do that? I love you..." he whispered, buring his nose in the tom's cooling fur. He carfully kissed Brackenpaw. "I love you, and I always will. I should have told you sooner." he wailed. He remained on the rock for the rest of the gathering, protecting his love.--- Mudstar felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her eyes turned cold as she looked at Froststar. "What have you ''done?" she hissed, clawing his face.--Spiritheart sobbed. She had liked having Brackenpaw around. He was a good cat. She'd have to see to it that all the bullies be punished. 21:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Shellshore snarled at Mudstar, leaping between her and her mate. "Enough Mudstar! Fighting won't solve this! There's a truse!" she snapped.---- Ysoltstar gently set down the apprentice in the middle of the place. 22:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Corruptpaw hissed and growled at Ysoltstar as she touched his love. "Go. Away! NOW!" he yowled in her face.--- Mudstar pinned Shellshore down. "He is the worst leader we have ever seen! He should be stripped of his lives by StarClan!" she yowled. 22:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "Stop it, listen to me! Don't break the truse!" hissed Shellshore, pushing her away.---- Ysoltstar blinked, and padded away. 22:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "Stop fighting, hags!" Spottedfern hissed and clouds covered the sky. "We've angered StarClan!" (nvm Spottedfern. She's old, but she means well.) --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Quailsplash thought he could hear Phoenixstar grumbling in the sky. (x3)---- Shellshore lashed her tail at Mudstar, glaring at her. She bounded to her daughters. 22:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahpaw gaspdd, his fur on end "BRACKENPAW!" he screeched above the rest. He saw the leaders fighting Froststar, and he looked to the sky "Oh StarClan, why are you letting this happen?" he mewed desperatly. --- Stornclaw stared at hid leader "Theres a truce!" he mewed desperatly, standibg up and shouldering his way to the assembled cats. --- Winterblaze watched the cats in horror, and the limp Brackenpaw. "SpringClan is sick!" he growled low. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 21:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Lostpaw melwed, crying. "Why did they let this happen?" ---- Icefeather fainted. She got up after a minute or so, shaking her head. "Great StarClan almighty!" she gasped. ----- Spottedfern jumped up on the Highrock. Cats yowled at her, but she refused to move. "Quiet, fools!" she hissed, silencing the crowd. "StarClan are angered!" --[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Gathering Number 2 ~ February 25, 2013 This Gathering is taken pleace 24 hours before it is roleplayed. Ysoltstar lead her clan into the clearing, leaping up the High?????.----Silverwave trotted over to Stormclaw. "Stormkit's an apprentice to Emeraldblaze," she whispered.---- Stormpaw squealed happily, finding his sister. "Rainingpaw!" he purred, batting her ears.---- "Hiya!" giggled Rainingpaw. 22:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sunflares walks into the Gathering, catching a handsome SplahClan tom's eye. She flicks her tail shyly and walks up. "Hello." she mews. "Hi. You must be Sunflares! I'm Lionburr." "Nice to meet you!" she purrs. (Bluestar) Strongheart padded in with Stormclaw. "Thank you, Stormclaw. It means a lot coming from you," he purred, flicking the deputy's ear playfully. -- Longstripe sat with Brightdrop, worried sick about his kits. -- Arrowdash nuzzled Silentspark. -- Poolstar entered with Jadefur, her Clan streaming in behind her. She smiled at Rollingpaw as he took a seat next to Arrowdash of SummerClan, chattering away. She leaped onto the High???, nodding at Ysoltstar. -- Applepaw bounced it, squealing with excitement. "I know you're excited, but you must behave," she mewed, nuzzling Crookedshard. Dustpaw flattened his ears at the sight of so many cats. Spottedfern padded over to the other medicine cats. "Evening'." ----- Emeraldblaze looked at the other clans. She wanted to talk to some queens. ----- Icefeather padded into the clearing for the first time since her kist had been born. ---- Nightfire looked around. ----- Puddlesplash looked up at the stars. ----- Cloudsky padded into to the clearing. [[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 22:37, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Dawnsummer pads up first gathering since her kits were born and she was excited. Since Nightstorm stayed behind with the kits. She pads up to Emeraldblaze "Why hello there!" she says to her ----- Serenitybreeze pads in with her usual perky pink eyes and looks around. She then pads up to Icefeather and gives a greeting. 22:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Ashberry walked in with Mistpaw. "This is your first gathering right?" ---- Havensong stood in the corner with Vixenwatcher. The two rambling on and on about useless stuff. † broken allaroundmyshatteredlife 22:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Rowanstar angrily led her Clan to the gathering, embarassed by being late, and she padded beside Risingstar. "So, how's your Clan?" the tom asked, making conversation." The leaders jumped onto the ledge, and Rowanstar took a breather. "Alright, and yours?" Risingstar snorted. "Better than alright." Rowanstar huffed and waited for the Gathering to begin. 22:46, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hawkheart padded into camp, his face turned into a twisted smile. ---- Thunderfoot led AutumnClan into the clearing, and jumped onto the leader rock "Greetings, Risingstar, Rowanstar, Poolstar" he dipped his head politely. --- Stormclaw smiled "No problem" he mewed, walking to the place where Deputies sit. --- Everlastingsight looked around, remembering her first gathering. She looked at her apprentice, Kestrelpaw, as he entered, his eyes wide with amazment "Im going to challenge other clans to something!" he called, running to a batch of apprentices. -- Risenpaw smiled, her gaze light as she took in the gathering. She stood by her mentor, Boltspark --- Moonleaf walked into the clearing, her fur neatly groomed. She walked with her new apprentice, Cresspaw. --- Redfrost thought of his kits as he walked in -- Winterblaze walked with Icefeather -- Thistleclaw stood by Emerladblaze protectivly, smiling at all the cats. --- Runningsoul's heart quickened as she studied the cats around her. -- Fallingpaw was astounded with all the cats at the gathering, being his first time, he was so amazed, he just stared. He walked numbly to the great rock, where his father was, and unknowing he couldn't be up there, climbed up to be by his dad. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 22:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Mistpaw nodded eagerly, facing her mentor who was seated next to the blue apprentice. Her slender tail twitched in excitement, silently thumping the flattened grass beneath her. -- Yewfoot obediantly followed her clanmates, chocolate pelt bathed in silvery moonlight by the full moon looming above her. Her amber eyes scanned the mass of open land, searching for a familiar face. Nothing. A quiet sigh escaped her muzzle and she perched next to Everlastingsight. ~Fallen 23:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Auroraspirit padded in, followed by Cloudsky, Rainwhisper, Thunderblaze, and Gentlepaw. Eclipsemoon shuffled on her stiff joints. Nikos yawned. ------- Puddlesplash chatted with Ivyshade and Falconshadow. ----- Thornfang licked Soaringsong's ear. ------ Nightfire looked for Wasp. ----- Nightheart talked with some queens. ----- Windpaw padded in after Risenpaw. "Woah! Look at all the cats!" Blazingpaw gave Wavepaw a noogie, who hissed in disgust. Brightpaw sat silently. ------- Icefeather stuck close to Winterblaze. She had left Firestorm in charge of the kits. She's a great kit-sitter. ''------ Snowpaw talked with the other apprentices. "Take off the cobwebs! I want to see the scar!" Sparkpaw of SplashClan meowed. "I can't." Snowpaw insisted. ------- Emeraldblaze licked Thistleclaw's shoulder. ------- Redpelt nuzzled Runningsoul. ----- Talonclaw padded next to Irisfrost. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 23:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Strongheart sat sat with Granitesight, Cross-scar, and Willowfeather. "How's the prey running?" he mewed casually. "Great! It's warm for leaf-bare so plenty if Peru's out," Grsnitesight meowed. "Same for us. The river didn't freeze for once!" he purred. "How're the kits?" Granitesight mewed to Strongheart. "Great! They're growing up too fast!" he sighed, licking Alpinefeather's ear. Willowfeather rolled his eyes. "One of mime's a medicine cat, another a queen! I feel ancient!" he purred. "You should, Granitesight teased. -- Heatherpaw sat with Missingpaw. "So many cats!" she whispered to her best friend. -- Applepaw smiled at Forestpath "It's crowded!" she whined to the tabby. -- Poolstar stepped forward. "Let the Gathering begin!" she yowled, glancing at her Clan. "Peru's running well for us, due to the river remaining thawed," she began. She smiled. "We so have three new apprentices. My dear kits, Rollingpaw, Dolphinpaw, and Orcapaw!" she yowled. The Clans cheered. "We've found rogue scent in our territory, and I find it only fair to warn our bordermate, AutumnClan," she mewed, stepping back. "Take it away, kiddo," she purred to Thunderfoot. Brightpaw timidly walked to where the other medicine cats were sitting, her ears slightly flattened from nerousness. Most of the other medicine cats and their apprentices looked at her, probably wondering, "Who is that new cat?" -- Mousepaw smiled as Poolstar announced good news for SplashClan. "Good for them," she meowed. -- Spottedpool sat by her mate, daughters and son, purring. Forestpath made an e.e face as cats shoved around him. "Well, yeah!" he called back to Applepaw over the noise of cats moving around him. ------ "This is my new apprentice, Brightpaw." Spottedfern introduced. [[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 00:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Cross-scar meowed to Strongheart, "Poolfur just had kits, six of them! They're so pesky, always trying to get near me." Bbun (talk) 00:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Edelweisspaw winced as he stomach had random spikes of pain pulse through it. She walked up to Pikepelt. "Pikepelt? When in the name of StarClan is wrong with me? My stomach hurts really bad!" She whimpered.--- Flintpaw looked for Edelweisspaw. He spotted her near Pikepelt and waited calmly for her to be done.--- Countrypaw sat with Beautifulface. 01:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, what a surprise, some lucky tom must have made you pregnant. Oh boy, that's fun." Pikepelt meowed in a sarcastic tone. "More mouths to feed and care for. What fun that is." Bbun (talk) 01:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Kestrelpaw talked with Snowpaw, Sparkpaw, and a group of other apprentices "Well," he boasted, "I am the best at tree climbing and anything you you all can do, times two" he boatsed crudfully. --- Risnepaw purred "This is wierd and scary" she mewed. --- Winterblaze's gaze darted around --- Wasp was talking among other cats, including Leopardclaw "When I was young," she began, "Cats were respectful, now they all seem to be murderers!" she growled. Wasp pawed at the floor as cats stared at Leopardclaw surpisingly. ---- Thunderfoot walked up next "The prey is running well in AutumnClan. We have new warriors, Everlastingsight, Boltspark, Shadowforce, Forgottensoul, Dingohowl, Eventideshade, Splashfeather, Nightfire, and Goldenstripe!" he chanted as he heard the cats call their names. He then continued "If you are all wondering where Mudstar is, shes fine, shes just nursing her new litter of kits" he mewed "And, AutumnClan is checking our borders frequently, and any intruder will be treated as any intruder is to be" he mewed, with a sharp glance at Froststar and his clan. He stepped back and sat next to the other leaders. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 01:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Wh-What? I-I'm pregnant? As in, expecting kits? Going to be a mother?" Edelweisspaw felt tears roll out of her eyes. She wiped them away with her tail tip. "I don't care! I'm going to take care of these kits! Tell the whole Clan! I don't care!" Edelweisspaw meowed loudly. Flintpaw heard her. What? Oh StarClan... I'm gonna be a dad! ''He thought. 01:16, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Nightfire stood beside Wasp. "There's no need to be rude." She meowed to Leopardclaw, narrowing her eyes. This cat was deputy? ----- Icefeather looked around. ------ Snowpaw narrowed her good eye. "Oh really?" she meowed curtly to Kestrelpaw. ----- Sparkpaw narrowed his eyes and whispered in Snowpaw's ear, "What an annoying furball." ----- Windpaw nodded. ----- Splashfeather hid in the crowd. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:17, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, you can go cry and weep why I will go deal with more serious matters than an apprentice getting pregnant. Oh what fun it is to have little tiny squirming creatures sit around in your belly for a couple of moons!" Pikepelt meowed sarcastically, and padded away to talk to the other medicine cats. ---- Badgerheart meowed in agreement with Leopardclaw. "Back in my day, my clan wasn't overflowing with lazy cats!" Bbun (talk) 01:22, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun A pale ginger she-cat walked into the Gathering place. She had watched cats come here for a few moons, and finally decided to come and see why. She looked around at the cats and noticed that a good majority of them were looking at her. Her green eyes went wide as she looked around, nervous of all the attention. Rainy Yule time! 01:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lionmane sat quietly towards the back of the high???? next to his clanmates as the gathering continued. His ears perked up as he heard a rustling behind him, he glanced back and saw an unfamiliar cat shyly enter the clearing. "''Who in Starclan's name is that?" ''he muttered under his breath. Sky ♪Smile Smile Smile! ♫ 01:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC) The she-cats heart beat quickened. Her eyes meet with just about every living soul out there who was staring. She noticed then that she would finally have to talk. Her eyes meet with a tom near her, a golden tom. "I-I am Sawdust, a loner. I would like to join in a clan of yours. Forever has your way of life fascinated me, especially why you meet her every full moon. I would like to learn your ways and become like you all," she said, keeping her voice steady as she spoke. Rainy ish back again! 02:32, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Poppyhjeart looked a little bit confused. "Which Clan? You can't join all asdf," she mewed. 20:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Sawdust looked at the cat. "I want to join the clan that I was born in the season of. I was born in what you all would call 'leaf-fall'." She looked up at the leads on high rock. Rainy ish back again! 20:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thunderfoot's eyes narrowed slightly. Kestrelpaw hissed "What gives you the right to come into a gathering and interucpt us just so you can join a clan!" he hissed, standing up. Everlastingsight's eyes blazed "Sit down and shut up '''now, or else i will personally make Thunderfoot turn you back into a kit for a very long time" she hissed quietly. Kestrelpaw sat down, annoyed. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 20:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Sparkpaw ran over to sit with his mentor and Redpelt, leaving Snowpaw. Snowpaw looked over at Hawkheart and jus twent to mingle with SpringClan. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 20:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Sawdust hissed in defense of herself. She then looked at the black and white cat on the high rock. She quickly calmed, not wanting to be a threat to everyone. "Please, I have no where else to go. I am quite familiar with some of the plants around and I am able to fend for myself, catch prey for the clan. Anything but go back to my life as a loner or go back to the life of a pet." There was a hint of plead in her voice. Rainy ish back again! 22:32, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Poolstar let out a yowl for silence. As the oldest leader,she had quite a large amount of respect, and her yowl silenced the bickering cats. "SplashClan is leaving! I grant you all good hunting," she mewed, dipping her head to the other leaders. ~CH Sawdust looked at the leader who was leaving with her clan. She turned to look back at the remaining leaders. "I'm strong-willed, I won't be a burden to your clan or others. I won't come to another Gathering for awhile if it will make you feel better. Just please do not send me away. I heard about the apprentice last moon. Don't force me away like you did with him. I have no one else to go back to. Just... please." Rainy ish back again! 00:09, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Mousepaw stood up and meowed, loud enough for all of the other cats to hear, "I think she means AutumnClan. I honestly think this loner should be able to join. She looks strong and she seems to be trustworthy and kind, just what we need in every ''Clan cat--" she cast a glance at Pikepelt, which was returned with what looked like a deathglare "-- not just newcomers." She padded up to the Great ___ and meowed at Thunderfoot, "Maybe we could bring her to the camp and see if Mudstar thinks she's up to it." Brightpaw gasped slightly at the AutumnClan apprentice's bravery to speak in front of practically six entire Clans, from the youngest kits to the oldest elders. Sawdust smiled slightly. She love how the apprentice was sticking up for her like this. She would have to thank her later. Rainy ish back again! 00:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "She's got guts." Spottedfern muttered to Brightpaw. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 01:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, she must be really brave to speak in front of all of these cats," Brightpaw replied. Meanwhile, Mousepaw was talking with Sawdust. "So you say you used to live with a Twoleg... why did you leave it?" She meowed, flicking her whiskers. "My mother disappeared one day. They took her to the vet and she never returned. I later learned she was killed at the vet. They tried to take me there one day but I jumped away and ran to the woods. My mother told me that if she ever disappeared one day, to run off before it happened to me. She said it happened to cats like us, cats who were pets to those... monsters." Rainy ish back again! 01:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Lionmane looked up at Thunderfoot "It wont hurt to have another warrior in the clan if she knows how to hunt. Maybe one of the other warriors can teach her to fight." He glanced back at the she-cat with a bit of pitty "There seems no reason for her to be lying..." Sky ♪Smile Smile Smile! ♫ 02:34, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sawdust looked up fromt he apprentice, back towards Lionmane speaking to the cat on the rock, his name, she had heard, was Thunderfoot. She then looked back at the apprentice. "You said you needed trustworthy people among the Clans. Do you think I will be treated like... Like the tom who killed himself last Gathering?" (she had saw it from her tree perch... yes, she was spying) Rainy ish back again! 01:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ripplesong blinked, gazing at Sawdust. "Well, I don't think so." She mewed. "The tom killed himself because some idiot cats treated him unfairly because he had... different thoughts on who he liked." She paused. "I don't think that'll happen again." She added quickly. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''herd u liek]] ''Mudkipz?'' 01:33, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Mousepaw gasped and flicked her tail over Sawdust's mouth. "Don't speak of that!" she hissed. "SpringClan was pretty distraught and they might spark up tensions like at last Gathering. Oh, and yes, we need to be able to trust newcomers, so we know they won't start a fight within a Clan. You will never be treated like him, I promise. Bramblepaw may have felt neglected and bullied, but he was probably just suffering from some sort of depression, I just know it." Mousepaw hesitated and added, "By the way, my name's Mousepaw, an apprentice of AutumnClan. And over there are my parents, Graymoon and Spottedpool." She licked her paw and drew it over her ears. (It's Brackenpaw O.e) Ripplesong looked at Mousepaw. "His name was Brackenpaw." She mewed timidly. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''herd u liek]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''Mudkipz?]]' 01:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) (whatever, Crys c:) "Oh, that's right." Mousepaw meowed. "Hey, I've only ever heard his name once, don't judge me." She did the >8c face and smiled, nudging Ripplesong's shoulder with her paw playfully. Sawdust smiled at how much fun they were having. She then looked around again, her dark green eyes that of the leaves on the trees. "If I do get to join, I want to be called Finchfeather. Well, after I have gone through all that training, of course," she said, eyes bright. Rainy ish back again! 02:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Gathering #3 ~ April 25th, 2013 Blizzardstar entered the gathering area, flicking her tail as she waited for her warriors. 01:10, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Cheetahspirit walked in alongside Blizzardstar, tail waving high. 01:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Gathering Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans